


Sit With Me, Please?

by Jathis



Category: Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Pre-Relationship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 21:01:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 374
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6129937
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jathis/pseuds/Jathis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>I think Kaze and Azura are cute together</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sit With Me, Please?

“A double-edged blade cuts your heart in two...waking dreams fade away...” Azura sang softly to herself in the small grove of flowering trees that had been built inside of the fortress. Her voice carried no matter how softly she tried to sing, filling the air with her words and the underlining power under them.

Up above in another tree crouched Kaze, listening to her. He had seen her walk out of her tent while the others were busy with plans and had decided to follow after her, mindful to stay hidden to avoid upsetting her or making her feel as if he did not trust her. Subaki had told him earlier about the attempts made against her life from people within Hoshido and while Subaki had begged Kaze not to tell Xanaphia about it, the two worried for her friend Azura.

The song ended while Kaze was still lost in thought, worrying for Azura and her safety. He did not realize that she had gotten up, walking up to the tree he was hidden in. “Kaze?” she asked.

Kaze gasped, blinking as he was brought back into reality. “...I didn't mean to spy on you, milady,” he blurted.

She laughed, “I know but being up there cannot possibly be comfortable. Come down?” she asked. She took a step back, watching as Kaze dropped down, landing in a crouch before standing up with a bow.

“I wanted to ensure your safety,” he said.

“Subaki told you about the attackers.”

“He worries for you, as does his wife the princess,” he reminded her.

“And you too?” She watched the way his cheeks turned a dull red. “I don't mind the company,” she assured him. “You don't have to hide in the trees. Sitting with me is fine too.”

“I didn't wish to intrude on you.”

“You never do, Kaze. I would never mind if you wished to sit with me.” She watched the way his blush grew, reaching out to hold his hand. “Come and sit with me?” she asked.

“I...yes, of course.” He allowed himself to be led underneath a tree, sitting down beside her. He wasn't sure if the night had turned unusually warm or if it was coming from his chest.

 


End file.
